


替身

by Gentleaying



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentleaying/pseuds/Gentleaying
Summary: 倒也不是替身
Relationships: Ise Nanao/Yadoumaru Lisa





	替身

七续并不是表情丰富的女子，但表情不丰富与面无表情还是有相当大的区别。

“怎么了？”丽莎看着笔挺地站在玄关的七续问。

“你刚刚看到的，听到的，全都是真的。”七续的声线有些不稳，听起来像是明知自己犯了错却还要与大人抗辩的孩子。

丽莎沉默地注视着七续，等待下文。

七续吞了口吐沫，张张口又闭上，顿了好一会儿才继续：“我就是因为你像某个人，才答应跟你交往。”

丽莎仍是没有说话。

“如果你不爽被骗，分手就好了！”七续的声音因丽莎的沉默而陡然拔高，声音抖得非常厉害，在“分手”二字出口时破了音。

“说什么傻话。”丽莎取下眼镜，像是松了口气似的，用拇指和食指轻轻挤按着睛明穴。

丽莎深吸一口气又缓缓地吐出，重又将眼镜架上了鼻梁：“我若不是有着‘我和老师其实性格很像吧’的自知之明，哪里敢跟你告白。与其说是你把我当替身，倒不如说是我利用你肯接受替身。”

“毕竟，”丽莎抬起七续的下巴，望进她的眼里，“这么多年来得以与心爱的人朝夕相伴的人是我呢。”

丽莎凑上前，在七续的唇瓣烙下一个轻柔的吻：“况且既然你已经爱上我了，我自然不会放你走。”


End file.
